Party and Confrontation: The author's cut
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: It has scenes you have not seen from my last story, Who's light of hope is she?


Party and Confrontation

The author's cut

As the crowds of British and Japanese party guests blended in together in the center of the huge room that was at the top of the Kamaji Museum Kenji stood by and watched them all from the top of an encircled stairs, he gave out a hard sigh of boredom as he heard his long time friend and member of his race team calling out to him from behind "Kenji!" he said as he ran up to Kenji. "Hey has she arrived yet?" he asked with his hands on Kenji's shoulders and anxiety in his voice "what?" Kenji asked looking at him with confusion in his eyes "the lucky Angel you have been eyeing over, who do you think I am talking about?" he explained. Kenji gave out a sigh of frustration "her name is Kira and no she hasn't arrived yet" Kenji said as he nudged away from his friend's grasp "so if you don't mind me asking" he said but then stopped to change his accent to a Marlon Brando from Sayonara "does this Kira speak any english?". Kenji finally gave in to a small chuckle to his friend's joyful jokes, but in his mind he was still dueling on the subject of "when will Kira get here?", the two British men walked down the stairs down to the bottom.

"Yes, she speaks very good english and so does his friends" Kenji explained as they walked pass the other party guests.

"that's good"

"what that she can speak english?"

"no that she's got friends that can speak english" Kenji's friend said as they stood in the center with a view of Sir Elton John sitting on his piano bench playing one of his hits "Blessed". Kenji hoped that inviting Elton to the party would impress Kira "where are my parents?" Kenji asked while scanning over the heads of the other guest "oh they called this afternoon and said they couldn't make it" Kenji's head bow down in disappointment after he heard his friend's message about his parents.

Kenji's sadness went down after he spotted Kira entering the room with her hands on Rei's arm and Harumi doing the same with Tatsuya, but he spotted Violet between the couples. "Kira!" Kenji called out with one arm in the air as he approached her with a bright smile on his face, Kira and Rei stood by awaiting Kenji to come closer to them.

Kira smiled back at him while Rei smirked at the same time muttering to Kira "is he ever going to land?" she gave Rei an elbow shoved into his rib cage "ow!" he responded, Kira still believed that Kenji is gay and Rei had a little bit of reason to the British heartthrob is gay. "I am so glad you made it" Kenji said as he took both of Kira's hands and kissed her left cheek "you look absolutely beautiful" he said after pulling away from her cheek "thank you" she responded while her cheeks turned red.

Rei cleared his throat to get Kira and Kenji's attention "oh Kenji you remember, Rei my boyfriend?" Kira said as she placed her hands back on Rei's arms "yes I do and it's good to have you here with Kira" Kenji said as he stepped back from Kira then glanced at the three people standing behind the couple before him. "And are these people with you?" he asked while glancing at Harumi, Tatsuya, and Violet "oh this is Tatsuya and his girlfriend Harumi" Kira said in a little bit of an embarrassing voice with blushing cheeks "and you met Violet the first day that we met" Kira added to her introduction. After shaking Tatsuya and Harumi's hand she walked up to Kenji and whispered "um Kenji are there anymore guys like you" she asked with a little bit of a flirtatious smile, Kenji smiled at her "take your pick" he said as he pointed out at five young, gorgeous, men waving at Harumi and Violet "oh they are absolutely beautiful!" Violet squeaked as she fixed "his" make-up. "Oh yeah, they are delicious" Harumi added to Violet's compliment "hey I am standing right here!" Tatsuya said with jealousy in his eyes "oh I am sorry baby" Harumi said as she placed her hands back on his arms to show that he was still her only man in her life.

Meanwhile Rei, Kira and Kenji laughed at everything that they witnessed "she really loves to see Tatsuya turn red" Kira said with her hand over her mouth, Kenji then suddenly remembered Elton was still in the room "oh Kira I was wondering if you would like to meet Sir Elton John?" he asked as he extended his hand out to her.

Kira was overwhelmed by the thought that Elton John was in Tokyo "OH MY GOD!" Kira shouted in Japanese with excitement but she realized that she was startling everyone beside her "oh I am sorry" she apologized in a whisper this time. Kenji chuckled a little bit "it's alright, I am a fan of his too" Kenji said while Rei rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of embarrassment."You know Elton John?"Rei asked with a face of doubt "actually he has been a substitute father to me" Kenji explained with a sad face.

"Come he is dying to meet you" Kenji said as he took Kira's hand and lead her to the piano where Elton was while leaving Rei behind with Violet standing next to him "well do you still think he is gay?" Violet asked with "his" arms crossed "she thinks so but I don't" Rei answered in a firm tone of voice. "hmm, wanna dance?" Violet asked cheerfully but Rei gave "him" a frowning face as he answered "no" firmly, "that was a joke you dick" Violet said firmly and masculine.

Kenji lead Kira through the crowds of people until finally they reached him, "Elton! Elton!" he cried out with one hand waving in the air "Kenji it's about time" Elton said as he sat and watched Kenji approaching him in the company of a very beautiful and innocent looking young lady. "Elton, this is Kira Aso" Kenji said as he brought Kira closer to Elton who was standing next to his piano bench "Miss Aso, so good to meet you at last" Elton said as he extended his hands to Kira who was giving him the traditional Japanese bow. Elton looked at Kenji with a bit of an embarrassment expression on his face, the two British men forgot that the Japanese people bow for greeting or out of respect "I am so honored to meet you Mr. John" Kira said as she rose back to meet his eyes. "Oh please call me Elton" the famous musician said as he bowed to her.

"Now then Miss Aso, about your work" Elton said as he looked her work that was hanging on the walls "how much are you willing to take for them?" he added to his statement with his hands together, Kira's mouth dropped to the ground after she felt weak in the knees "Sir Elton John,..wants to,...perchaces one of my work?" she asked in a stunned voice as she leaned into Kenji's arm. The two British men laughed softly at the stunned young woman, after Kira composed herself the two British men and woman sat at a circle table to negotiate for a right price "I am willing to pay 20,000 yens" Elton gave out to Kenji who was to negotiate for her "50,000" Kenji said placed on the table.

"30"

"40"

"45" Elton finally offered then Kenji extended his hand across the table to him and said "hai!" in a satisfied voice, Elton only figured he meant deal and because he trusted the Kamaji family with all his purchases he shocked Kenji's hand "always a pleasure doing business with you Kenji" Elton said while shaking the hand. "And to you Miss Aso, you will get your check in the morning" he added as he extended his hand to Kira who was again too stunned to sit up straight "along with some roses as a compliment to you" he added as he rose to his feet and walked around the table to take her hand again only this time to kiss it. Kira was overwhelmed with flattery to Elton's compliments and his interest in her work "I am going to tell Rei about all this" Kira said as she rose to her feet leaving Kenji sitting in his seat with Elton next to him "excuse me Elton" Kira said then bowed to him before she walked off "well then who is Rei?" Elton asked in curiosity when he saw Kenji's expression changed from a joyful smile to an almost frowning smirk "her boyfriend" he answered as he slouched into his seat with one hand on the table. "Oh would you stop that, your face looks like a cat's ass now 'fess up" Elton said in a frustrating voice, trying to get Kenji to explain what is bothering him.

Kenji finally gave out a hard sigh "Elton, let's just say that if I rewrote your song 'Someone saved my life tonight' it would b called 'Someone saved my life a few days ago" Kenji explained as he gave another glance at Kira who was smiling with joy as her boyfriend gathered her in to his arms and lifted her off her feet, he stared with envy in his eyes.

"I was almost about to give Elton my art work free of charge" Kira explained to her boyfriend and her three other friends "YOU IDIOT HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ABOUT NEGOTIATION!" all of her friends shouted at Kira with their faces burning red "I did say_ almost _you guys" Kira said in a calm voice not afraid of their rude yelling remarks. Everyone apologized especially Rei "baby you remember when you met my old man" he mentioned as he slide an arm around her waist and pulled her to the window "yeah I seem to remember it was you that wanted to make a fortune of my work" Kira said as she leaned her back against the window and recalled Rei calling Kira an idiot and asking who would turn down getting paid for a painting. "I'll tell you this babe" Rei said as he leaned over Kira with on hand on the window "with these British people here for the summer, maybe you can get the Royal family to purchase some of your work" he said with his sly smile on his face, making Kira laugh just a little bit.

Kenji watched Rei lean his face near Kira's face like he was going to kiss her, he watched with those same looks of envy and Elton still sitting next to him "sorry about that son" Elton said with a hand on Kenji's back like a concern father "I wish there was something I can do, but I am the Bitch not God" Elton said as a joke which made Kenji laugh at the same time he thought of a plan. "Elton" Kenji said as he pulled the artist's head to Kenji's lips to whisper his plan "no problem son, but if I don't see you smiling anytime soon and this Bitch won't be happy" Elton said as he waltz to his piano "ahem, lovely ladies and gorgeous men" Elton said on the microphone stand near his piano "this songs is from my latest album 'Songs from the west coast', it's called 'I want love' " he added then began to play the first verse of the song.

When Kenji heard the song begin to play he squeezed through the people in front of him until he reached where Kira and Rei were still standing "Rei you mind if I dance with your lovely girlfriend?" Kenji asked while still staring at Kira "it's your choice babe" Rei said looking, she politely nodded her head "only because of what you did with Elton" she said as she took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

_I want love but it's impossible_

_A man like me so irresponsible_

_A man like me is dead in places_

_Other men feel so liberate._

Kira and Kenji were at the center of the room, her hand in his and her arm around his shoulder Kenji lead her slowly in a circle "I love this song" Kenji said with his eyes staring straight into hers.

_And I can't love shout full of holes_

_Don't feel nothing I just feel cold_

_Don't feel nothing just old scars_

_Toughening up around my heart._

As Kenji listen to that part of the song he was reminded of the women he was introduced to by his friends, he also recalled on how the fucked him then left the next morning only to call a day later asking for money that he owed them. His only escape is through racing the cars like Hell.

_But I want love_

_Just a different kind _

_I want love _

_Won't break me down _

_Won't brick me up_

_Won't fence me in_

_I want a love _

_That don't mean a thing_

_That's the love I want _

_I want love_

Kira felt his heart beating harder then her own which made her wonder what Kenji was thinking about, but she still reminded herself that Kenji might be gay after all the times he wondered more about Rei.

_I want love on my own terms_

_After everything I've ever learned_

_Me I carry too much baggage_

_Oh, man I've seen so much traffic_

_But I want love _

_Just a different kind _

_I want love _

_Won't break me down _

_Won't brick me up_

_Won't fence me in_

_I want a love _

_That don't mean a thing_

_That's the love I want _

_I want love_

Kenji's heart was filled with the joy of having Kira in his arms but he was now urning to take Kira to a private place away from her friends who would remind him that her faith in Rei is stronger then anything, and Rei would exist in her mind.

_So bring it on I've been bruised_

_Don't give me love that's clean and smooth_

_I'm ready for the rougher stuff_

_No sweet romance, I've had enough._

"Kira?" Kenji asked to get her attention "there is something that I have been meaning to tell you from the moment I met you" he said during the solo which lasted a little longer "I think I know what it is and it's okay, I just hope we can still be friends" Kira said looking at him. Kenji was given the impression that Kira was talking about the same thing he was talking about until she added "I know Rei gets to you the way it get's to Violet" Kira said as they stopped dancing for a while "I can understand you have a crush on Rei but please don't try to make a move on him" Kira added. Kenji was stunned to realizes that Kira was insinuating the idea that he was gay, he stared at her in silent for a moment then he chuckled a little bit, after that he gave out a loud laugh "you think I am gay?" he asked not too loud to draw attention. Kira was feeling "that big" right there "you mean you're not gay?" she asked in an embarrassing voice "no, I wish I were maybe then I'd be a lot happier" he said while still laughing with his hands on her shoulders keeping him from losing his balance.

"Oh God Kira you truly are an inspiration" Kenji expressed as he moved his hands on her face then pulled Kira closer to his. Kira felt trapped in that embrace but at the same time she felt that she couldn't move away from. But she was relieved when Kenji broke their silent moment and continued with the dance.

_I want love_

_Just a different kind _

_I want love _

_Won't break me down _

_Won't brick me up_

_Won't fence me in_

_I want a love _

_That don't mean a thing_

_That's the love I want _

_I want love_

As the music ended and the audience gave Elton a large applaud Kira was surprised by Rei who came up from behind them "hey you mind if I have my woman back?" he asked with his hands shoved in his pocket, Kenji could not protest so he released Kira to Rei from his arms but he was thankful that in his heart he didn't have to release her. Rei gave Kenji the look of threat as he and Kira walked to their table where they were greeted by their friends "everything went okay with him?" he asked with an arm over her shoulder "yes it did, and it turns out he is not gay" Kira said while leaning on his shoulder and her hand twined into his hand.

It was midnight by the time Rei, Kira, Tatsuya, and Harumi told Kenji that they were going to head home. Kenji walked with all of them to the limos that were waiting outside for them. "Listen if you guys want we can go to my parent's beach house: Tsunami?" Kenji offered with his hands in his pocket as he stood by and watched Tatsuya and Harumi slipping into the limo. "That would be great" everyone said all as one but Rei stepped passed him with a fake smile on his face "hey Kenji, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. Kenji could tell by the tone of his voice that what was on his mind had everything to do with Kira "sure, hold up a sec!" he answered Rei then gave an order to the limo driver.

The two young men walked to the front of the car so no one could hear them talk "Kira told me that you are not interested in me" Rei started out to the British charmer. Kenji leaned on the limo hood with his hands still tucked in his pocket and his head bowed down for a second before he responded "I hope your not disappointed" in a witty, sarcastic voice. Rei smiled as his mind said "good one Prince of Buckingham", but Rei still wanted to hear from Kenji's own mouth about how he feels about Kira. "So if it's not me, then is it Kira that your interested in?" he asked in a firm voice but still smiling just to keep up appearances. Kenji's head was bowed again for a second before he rose it up and answered "it's more then that,...I am in love with Kira and I don't care if she is with you, I'll find a way to reach for her heart". Rei was impressed by how much guts Kenji had to confess his affections and intension towards his girlfriend. Rei recalled how most guys would be intimidated by Rei then run off "you know I thought you were a wuss, but you have proven to me that you've got guts" Rei said as he gave a glance at Kira who was sitting in the passenger seat with Tatsuya and Harumi still waiting for Rei. "I better head off" Rei said as he turned to walk away from Kenji "you're not going to tell Kira about this?" Kenji asked while still leaning on the limo. Rei scoff as he turned back to Kenji "no, she is happy and I want to keep her that way" Rei said as he pushed his hair back with one hand then walked towards Kira who was standing near the opened limo door.

"Everything alright?" Kira asked with curiosity in her eyes "yeah everything is fine" Rei answered with a hand on her arm. After waiting for Kira to slip into the seat of the limo Rei looked back at Kenji who was now standing away from the limo "oh and uh Kamaji?" he called out "nice attempt to tried out with Elton John" he added.

The limo drove off leaving Kenji standing outside his parent's museum building "Well Kashino, we'll see who's light of hope is she" Kenji said out loud to himself.


End file.
